Frozen Anniversairy
by ComingTempest
Summary: Yamato is out walking to the park in the freezing cold. Yamato hates being cold, will some one be there to warm him up? Oneshot. Taito.


Its cold outside. It reminds me of a day long ago in the digital world. When I was taken care of by Gabumon. When I fell in love. I hug my coat closer to myself. Its about 15 degrees Fahrenheit outside. I, Yamato Ishida, do not like the cold. But, I think I can bare it today. I walk through the streets, looking at the illuminated store fronts. Passing laughing kids, scolding mothers. I smile.

I've never been scolded by my mother. Yes mostly because I don't live with her, but I still haven't been scolded. And, I, at age 18, am too old to be scolded by my dad.

I keep hugging my coat tighter and tighter. I'm getting colder and colder. The wind is really picking up, it would be making my angelic golden hair blow in every which way, but thankfully I apply a tub of hair gel to it everyday. I'm getting farther and farther away from civilization. Ok, not really, I'm just going to the park, but still. People can die in the park, maybe.

By now I'm buttoning up my coat. I hate the cold. But I'm still here. I stuff my hands into my brown coat pockets, feeling the small parcel. Tracing my fingers along the smooth wrapping paper. I look at the sky, flooded with clouds. Little white dots are falling from it. I shake my head, freeing myself of them. Sadly, some of them stick to my gel. And, with the increasingly dropping temperature, they aren't going to be melting any time soon. I kick at the cobble stones on the ground. The path to the entrance of the park.

Now I'm reaching for the gloves my mom made me brings which were in my jean pocket. I wrap them over my possible frost bitten hands. Wriggling my fingers into them. So numb I can't feel the fabric. My deep blue eyes search the grounds. Waiting. I see the tree a bit farther up. I keep walking. I hate the cold. A lot.

But then, I can't really hate it. It brought me him. Or, it made me realize him. We've had our ups, or downs. Intimate talk, quarrels. Kisses. Punches. We've been every which way. And still I love him. NO matter what. I start rubbing my now gloved hand together for warmth. It can't be more than 10 degrees outside. Meaning it dropped five since when I left home. Blowing on my gloves while rubbing them now. I can see the breath escaping from my lips as well as you can see the smoke emitting from a fire. Definitely cold outside.

I wrapping my scarf around my neck. I had it all bunch up in my other pocket, but now I feel like I need it.

He always laughs, about how I get so cold. "But it makes you look cute Yama. With your cheeks and nose all red, it makes you look beautiful, then again, you always are," Oh course, he's probably wearing a freaking pair of shorts and a tank top. He. Does. Not. Feel. Temperature. Opposites attract eh?

My teeth are chattering. I'm still blowing on my hands and rubbing them together (I could've said that sentence in a very perverse way). It. Is. So. Cold. It makes me feel like I'm all frozen again. Like in the digital world. Gabumon sacrificed his coat for me for a while. But, I really warmed up when I saw him.

Why don't I see him now? He's late. Again. I hope he didn't forget. How could he forget? We remind each other every day. How could he... forget?

I'm hopping up and down I am so freaking cold. Brrrr... I need to warm up. I wish I had brought along another jacket. Because I sure as hell need one right now. A vest, another shirt, anything.

And my shoes are now soaking wet from standing in the snow for so long. I forgot my boots I was in such a hurry.

A hurry which is apparently doing my no good because, he's ten minutes late. Damnit! Where are you? I feel like crying. But I know if I doe, my tear will turn to ice and make me more cold than I already am. So I don't, because more cold is the last thing I want to be right now.

I shivering and I think my lips are turning blue. I know for a fact that I can no longer feel my legs. And my fingers are starting to go. I feel like lying down against this tree, just until I warm up... wait...

A warm hand grabs me by the waste and pulls me close. I am greet with a pair of chocolate brown eyes and a broad smile.

"Happy anniversary. Sorry I'm late." A pair of lips meet mine and I indulge in sweet bliss with this loving chaste kiss. I reach for more, pulling him close. Our chest pressed together. He's wrapping his strong embracing arms around me. My eyes are closed, they always close when I kiss, but I can feel myself staring into his. He breaks away.

"Our 6th anniversary Yama." He takes my hand. "Yamato Ishida, I love you," I smile, my lips now as full and red as usual.

"I love you too Taichi, and always will. Forever and ever." Love and Taichi. Synonyms in my world. He pulls me into one more passionate kiss.

And then I realize, I'm not cold anymore.

**Wasn't that cute? Lets all say it, "Awww…"**


End file.
